Brothers: Locked in Conflict
by Laengruk213100
Summary: Can one thing lead to a planet wide war? The United Toa Nations turned against each other pitting brother against brother. Vakama will have to make decisions on whether to end the war peacefully or by killing his fellow brother and friend.


"After the defeat of Teridax, we begun rebuilding our home, Spherus Magna. For time we have focus on natural resources and use of environment, we used them to reconstruct what we lost. Until that day when everything changed. We were robotic beings until the machine that was built by Matau to restore their Turaga bodies back into Toa. It worked, but it backfired. It changed all our DNA. We then became Humans. Vakama and the rest of his brothers and sister were transported to the planet Earth. Their they learn their technology and learned about the Great War that ended. Over the years, the toa of Metru-Nui learned all about the Earth's history. It wasn't until World War 2 started. This war would end in the allies victory and the end of the Nazi Germany. It would be the first time and last the United States used a nuclear bomb to end the war with Japan. After the war, the industrial revolution came to our planet. It would bring the people of Earth to visit our planet. It also brought back Teridax, my brother, who chose to lead with me from now on. He had switched to the good side. It wasn't until political riots and attacks started happening. Matau was blamed for this. In order to protect the people, he ordered martial law. That is when political riots turned into resistance fighters killing every soldier in sight. It would then lead to a war after the American UTN fired missiles at all the other countries. We could have stopped this, but me and Teridax were already too late."

* * *

"RPG!" A British UTN soldier said before the car got hit without. The explosion knocked Lhikan and Vakama out for a second. Lhikan woke Vakama up in order to warm him.

"Our driver is dead, Vakama. We have to get out of the car." He said while cutting his stuck seatbelt loose. Vakama did the same. The two opens the doors to find themselves in a middle of a fight. Streets were filled with dead bodies of civilians and soldiers. The air were filled with the noises of the jets firing at each other. They jumped out just in time before a piece of one of the buildings fell onto their vehicle.

"This is insane, Lhikan." He said observing the battlefield.

"I know. Remember our objective. We have to get out the civis out of here before anyone else gets killed. Then we will move out the troops." Lhikan responded.

"And how are we suppose to that without a vehicle?" Vakama said.

"We'll leg it from here. Let's move out." The two ran for cover along with the other troops who were seeking cover from the heavy fire.

"What's the status, Sergeant?" Lhikan said to him. The Sergeant responded in a quick way.

"We are being pinned down by those machine gun nests. Half our troops were either shot to death by them or got their parts ripped apart from their bullets." He responded.

"Well that's bloody great." said a private in a sarcastic tone.

"What about the civilians and Matau?" Vakama answered.

"All the civilians are still being taken into the air or are still being loaded into the helicopters. As for Matau, I think I saw him on a vehicle on the other side." The sergeant responded.

On the other side of the battlefield, a fellow soldier looked with the binoculars to see a few British UTN soldiers still holding the ground.

"Corporal, status on the battle." Matau said.

"Only see a few of the enemy still holding out" The corporal responded back.

"Great. We have them stuck in that spot. Sergeant Arms?" Matau shouted.

"Yes Matau?" Arms said with a stern voice.

"Order your tank division to go in and clear them out. We are taking this city. Understood?" Matau said back.

"Yes sir. Tank division 1, fired at those soldiers now! For our leader!" The tanks aimed and shoots it shell into their cowering enemies.

Back at the Vakama's side, they saw his fellow soldiers getting shot by the tanks that started coming in. Their turrets cleared out the remaining British UTN soldiers who were still alive and unharmed.

"Son of a-" Shouted the sergeant.

The tanks aimed their sights toward their squad. They were all shook up by it.

"Fire an RPG" The sergeant said in a serious manner. One of them fires at the tank with it. It's impact blew it up. The people inside the tank were burning alive and screaming when they got out.

"Leave them to die" the sergeant responded in an angry way. The squad moves out of cover to get the other tank. Two of them climbed up opening the tank door up. They shoot the people piloting the tank inside. For the finishing touch, one of them drops a grenade into it. All of them ran away in time to escape the explosion. That finished up the first two of the tank division. The others were still coming until they saw what happened. They decided to stay there until the roads were clear. Turret fire from the tanks started taking out some of Vakama's troop.

"Behind the tanks for cover!" shouted Lhikan. The troops regrouped on those spots.

"Any plan now, General?" Said the sergeant who questioned Vakama.

"Easy. Air strike. We need them." responded the general.

An engineer got in contact with the air radio, requesting a airstrike to come in and wipe out Matau's forces.

"This is Echo 5 Delta responding to your signal over." said the pilot.

"We need immediate air strike to crush those oppressive animals." responded the engineer.

"Copy that, over." he said.

"Everyone get down!" The engineer shouted. They do so in order to be safe from the airstrike. The airstrike wipes out all the tanks along with some of Matau's forces.

"Everyone, go in and clear out all of them." said Vakama. The squad rushes in to take care of the rest of the enemy only to meet the shout they dreaded to hear months ago through the present day.

"Banzai!" Shouted the charging bayonet wielding soldiers. British UTN troops shot at the incoming chargers only to be met with one of the soldiers getting stabbed through the chest. Rest of the chargers bayonet the troops that didn't focus. Vakama got through the banzai chargers quickly while shooting his pistol at those who came in his way. This leads the British UTN sergeant and Lhikan to handle the rest of Matau's honorable soldiers. He gets to his brother Matau who doesn't notice him until he shouts.

"Matau!" He shouted. The American UTN general looks to see his fellow brother aiming a gun at him. He does the same thing as him in a flash. Their fingers pushes on the triggers with the palm of their hands gripping on the handle. The shots from the pistols were heard throughout the battlefield.

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I also hoped you enjoy the story. If possible, the next chapter is coming soon.**


End file.
